


take my hand (don’t let go)

by laurentknows



Category: SeLu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurentknows/pseuds/laurentknows
Summary: Prompt #11Luhan decides that doodling on Sehun's hand while sleeping is a great pasttime.





	take my hand (don’t let go)

‘You drool.’

The writing was big and loopy, like a child's. The ink was blue, thicker and... Glittery? Sehun squinted at it, and then some more. Shook his head. He lifted his head from its place on his desk, stretching his sore legs. He'd been sitting at the back of the auditorium for - he glanced at his wristwatch - two hours now, this awful Econ class felt longer than usual and he was so, so sleepy from studying the night before. Pulling an all-nighter on a school night was never a great idea. When he looked in front of him, the professor was still droning on and on about the Game Theory or something Sehun was sure he'd be able to understand in his solo studies. He moved his head from side to side, pulling the cricks off his neck, subtly wiping the drying drool off the corner of his mouth with his hand.

He heard a soft giggle from his right.

Whipping his head quickly - and then cursing in his head and regretting the action because he was sure a vein just popped when he did that - he saw his seatmate looking at him, snickering. Doe eyes twinkled at his direction - mischievous, fond. Long lashes cast soft shadows over apple cheekbones. The light coming from the projector - bluish and purple and green and white - should not be flattering to anyone, should make one look like those people from that box office hit, but it gives the boy a graceful glow, a beauty not belonging to this world.

Or maybe he's just too biased.

Lu Han grinned at him, white teeth glimmering lightly. The Chinese waved his blue glitter pen and then cupped his chin, elbow on his desk, pretending - Sehun absolutely knew – to pay attention to the lecture. He was watching Sehun from his peripheral vision. Sehun was sure about that too. The taller of the two - that's Sehun - just rolled his eyes and stretched his long legs some, his right knee bumping Lu Han's leg. Just when will this lecture end? He was so ready to email his mom to put 'Cause of Death: Econ class' on his grave. About one minute from dying, that's what he was.

Finally, finally, the projector was switched off and lights turned on. There was a reaction paper to be submitted on Thursday about the lecture. It was Wednesday. He furrowed his brows. Lu Han smirked at him. Why.

"Got you covered, of course," Lu Han said, fanning his face with his notes before shouldering his back pack and walking out of the room without waiting for him. It must have become a mannerism for Sehun to shake his head whenever he was with Lu Han.

When he got out, Lu Han was nowhere in sight. Sehun sighed. They were supposed to head to the cafeteria together and meet with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. The couple owed him lunch for writing their research papers last week. He scratched his head, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder and sauntering to the general direction of the university canteen. 

He felt it before he heard him. A whoosh right at his ear, and then-

“Boo,” Lu Han whispered behind him, grinning widely. He probably thought it was cute to blow air at his boyfriend's ear. It was though, in Sehun's opinion. His hand was on Sehun’s back to support his weight. He was tip toeing so he can reach Sehun's head.

“Hi.” Sehun greeted, then continued walking. Lu Han followed beside him.

“Can't be bothered to look for me?” Lu Han asked, staring straight ahead. A pout was displayed. His lips were cherry red. 

Sehun side-eyed him. “What for? I know you're always going to be there anyway.”

“Yuck.”

He was definitely blushing, Sehun thought.

Once seated in their usual lunch table, Sehun pulled out his alcohol, spraying some on his hand and rubbing the ink off his skin. Lu Han giggled. Again. And while it was a beautiful giggle, Sehun would want to maybe not be the reason of his giggles. Okay, so he couldn't phrase it right, even in his head. What he meant was that he wished the source of Lu Han's annoyingly cute giggles wasn't because he thinks his boyfriend was ridiculous. Not at his expense. Oh, whatever.

“How many times do I need to tell you to stop doodling on my hand?” He grumbled. The ink wouldn't just come off.

Lu Han tapped his index finger once, twice while looking at the ceiling. “This would be the first... for today.”

“I do not drool.”

The Chinese boy snorted. “Yeah, right. Who do you think does the laundry every weekend? Who changes the bed sheet? Who changes your pillowcase?”

Okay, so maybe Sehun did drool. But still. “Please stop doodling on my hand.”

“I bought a new set of glitter pen yesterday.”

“Lord, why?”

Another giggle.

Really, Sehun was not as annoyed as he was trying to show. It was actually… endearing, Lu Han's doodles. It was only happening usually when he was sleeping in class, or cramming at night. Sometimes, the doodles were stick figures of him and Lu Han, sometimes a cute phrase, anything the boy wanted to tell Sehun. It started when they were in high school, back when they first got together. At first, Lu Han only wrote cutesy, short sentences. Ones he most likely got from Pinterest or Instagram. As their relationship progressed, the phrases vanished. Then it became symbols, or flowers and weird signs that until now Sehun still couldn't guess what. Sometimes, the writings were in Chinese, and he would ask Lu Han to translate it for him, but the boy would always, always refuse. Once after a big fight when they were in senior year, Sehun woke up and found a dick drawn onto his hand, the ink a glittery hot pink. There was an arrow pointed to it and the words 'this is u' at the other end. It smelled of strawberry. He forgot what they were fighting about that day but he still went and apologized. He found himself smiling at the memory sometimes.

Or, like right now.

“What are you smiling about?” Chanyeol said, snapping his fingers in front of his face as he sat on the chair in front of him. He heard Lu Han greet Baekhyun.

Lu Han answered for him, “Me, of course.” He batted his eyelashes.

“Where's my lunch?” Sehun demanded at the couple.

Baekhyun threw a paper bag at him. Inside were burger and fries. Good. 

“And here's one for my dearest boy, Hannie.” Baekhyun cooed, handing Lu Han another paper bag, more gently.

“Thanks, Baekhyun.”

“I love you, too, baby boo.”

Sehun swallowed, then threw the other, much smaller boy a mock glare. “He only thanked you.”

“Jealous already? You know there's a lot of ways to say 'I love you' right, Oh?” Baekhyun sneered.

“Fuck you.”

“And I love you, too.” Baekhyun bit into his own burger. Chanyeol chuckled at his boyfriend, and then launched to the story of how Jongin, the guy from his Chem class, almost set fire at the lab for mixing the wrong chemicals in a beaker and they were dismissed early and it was supposed to be funny but only Chanyeol was getting all of his geeky jokes. Even Lu Han was staring at the guy, wide and lost.

Lunch was over fast and they headed to their next classes, bidding goodbyes and see you laters assholes before going at different directions. Except Sehun and Lu Han who shared all of their classes together. They were, after all, taking the same business major and it was more convenient if you're sharing classes with your boyfriend slash roommate.

It was late when they got back to their apartment that day, and Sehun was so thankful that Lu Han volunteered to cook dinner because he was so drained – he was not able to take a nap at their last class, Professor Park was just too strict. After eating and cleaning up, they went to bed. Lu Han had long since claimed his spot beside the wall and he was already huddled over there, his butt pushing against the pillows on the wall, blanket up to his chin. 

“Hurry and turn off the light, Sehun-ah,” He murmured, sounding sleepy. 

Once Sehun flicked the lights off, he blindly found his way to the bed, slipping under the covers and gathering Lu Han in his arms. He kissed the top of his head, strawberry and floral and just Lu Han. His eyes started fluttering. He was tired and sleepy and warm and in love.

“Hey,” Sehun said.

“What.”

“Show me your hands.”

“What?”

“Your hands.”

Lu Han looked up at him, doe eyes bright in the darkness. He showed his hands to him.

“Where's your pen?”

“What.”

“Your pen.”

“I don't have any.”

“Really?” Disbelief.

“Really.”

“Honest?”

“Honest.”

Sehun squinted at him. Lu Han pecked his cheek, shifting so Sehun could lay his chin on top of his head. 

“Go to sleep, will you? Or else I will use a Sharpie to draw a dick on your face.”

“Don't you dare.”

“Good night, Sehun-ah,” Lu Han said, face pressed to his chest and fingers clutching the back of his ratty shirt.

A sigh. He let it go. Like he always did. “Good night. I love you, Lu Han.”

The clutch got tighter.

When he woke up the next morning, Lu Han was gone. He could hear the faint music coming from the kitchen, and the smell of something cooking. He stretched and looked at the clock on the wall. 8:30 am. The sun was shining too bright today but he felt cold, wanting Lu Han's warmth, and Lu Han, in general to be back in bed. They didn't have to go to class today until after noon.

He was about to rub his eye when he saw another writing on the back of his hand.

‘I love you too <3’, it says.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to the mods for this ficfest and my beta for helping me out! To the owner of the prompt, I kept it short and simple (and sweet?), so I hope you like it still! And of course, thank you so much to the readers and shippers. Keep the fire burning for Selu! <3


End file.
